Bromance
Bromance (愛上哥們; Ài Shàng Gēmen) is a 2015/2016 Taiwanese romantic comedy television series starring Baron Chen, Megan Lai, Bii, Sean Lee and Katie Chen. For her performance in Bromance, Megan Lai won Best Actress at the 2015 Sanlih Drama Awards. Synopsis Could anyone be more excited to reach her 26th birthday? Pi Ya Nuo (Megan Lai) had an inauspicious start to her life. When she was born 25 years ago, her parents and extended family – along with their fortuneteller – eagerly awaited her arrival in the delivery room so that they could bless the beginning of the Pi family's heir. Upon hearing her first cry, the fortuneteller predicted on the spot that the baby boy would be a great success and a natural-born leader. But when the nurses announce that the baby is a girl, the stunned fortuneteller immediately announces that the girl would not survive her childhood unless she lives as a boy for the first 25 years of her life. Only then can Ya Nuo change her bad fate and bring prosperity to her family. On her 26th birthday, Ya Nuo can go back to her true gender without any repercussions. Doomed to live her life as a boy, Ya Nuo is shy and always tries to keep her distance to people to hide her true identity, and the mysterious aloofness makes her irresistible to the girls around her. One day, she accidentally helps out Du Zi Feng (Baron Chen), who happens to be a triad leader, and his sister, Du Zi Han (Mandy Tao). While Zi Han falls in love with Ya Nuo, Zi Feng becomes Ya Nuo's "sworn brother" and best friend. With her 26th birthday fast approaching, will Ya Nuo find her much-anticipated return to being a female will be as easy as she had hoped.https://www.viki.com/tv/29259c-bromance?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Baron Chen as Du Zi Feng *Megan Lai as Pi Ya Nuo *Bii as Wei Qing Yang *Sean Lee as Chu Zhe Rui *Katie Chen as Yang Na Na |-| Supporting Characters= *Mandy Tao as Du Zi Han *Amanda Chou as Fan Xiao Jing *Johnny Yang as Liao Guang Chao *Wang Chuan as Pi Mu *Linda Liu as Feng Jie *Bruce Chen as Wu Wan Hao *Edison Wang as Wu Han Sheng *Esther Wu as a high school girl *Zhi Wei Tang as Pi's father *Joseph Hsia as Nan Xing Tian *Yumi Zhao as Xiao Du Zhi Han *Mario Pu as the editor-in-chief |-| Guest Roles= *Lia Lee as Amy *Titan Huang as Lao Da (Ep.1) *Tuo Chung Hua as Du Guang Zhu Soundtrack Main Article: Bromance OST Episodes Broadcast The show was first broadcast on TTV on October 18, 2015. It aired in the Sunday night 10:00–11:30pm time slot, which was previously occupied by When I See You Again (他看她的第2眼; Tā Kàn Tā de Dì 2 Yǎn). Awards and nominations Trivia *Filming began on September 19, 2015. *Episode 17 was originally scheduled to air on February 7, 2015 but was rescheduled to air on February 14, 2016 because of the broadcast of "2016 Super Star: A Red & White Lunar New Year Special". Gallery Bromance.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2015 Category:TWDrama2016 Category:TTV Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Bromance